1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation capable of averaging the imposed force on the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the demands of modern life, and progress in technology, electronic devices are increasingly able to provide more functions and services. For example, portable notebooks are a popular and successful product and not only because of the reasons stated above, but also because they are light and small in size.
Most notebooks have a heat dissipation apparatus to lower the high temperatures generated by working electronic elements. If the temperatures are not lowered adequately, once the temperature is higher than the critical temperature, the electronic components would get damaged.
A heat dissipation apparatus usually comprises of a heat sink and a spring. Heat dissipation efficiency (heat conduction) depends on the compactness of the contact area between the heat sink and the electronic component. If the compactness of the contact area between the heat sink and the electronic component is high (it is good for heat conduction), the heat dissipation efficiency is high; and if the compactness of the contact area between the heat sink and the electronic component is low, the heat dissipation efficiency is low.
Heat sinks usually have deformed shapes instead of rectangular shapes in order to meet the space limitations and element placement in an electronic device such as a notebook. The ability of a spring to apply a uniform force to a heat sink with a deformed shape is lower than the ability of the spring to apply a uniform force to a heat sink with a regular shape. Therefore, if a spring is used to apply a force to a heat sink with a deformed shape, the compactness of the contact plane between the heat sink and the electronic component is low and is therefore not effective for lowering the temperature (the higher the compactness the better heat efficiency).
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram for one kind of conventional heat dissipation apparatus 100. The heat dissipation apparatus 100 used to expel hot air generated by an electronic component (not shown) includes a heat sink 21 and a spring 10. The spring 10 that is used to secure the heat sink 21 to an electronic component (not shown) usually has an angular shape. The angular shaped spring 10 secures the heat sink 21 to the electronic component (not shown) and prevents the heat sink 21 from breaking away from the electronic component (not shown) and effectively prevents a reduction in the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink 21.